


Through the Window Glass

by cindysark



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindysark/pseuds/cindysark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Rachel has never seen anything sexier than Hot Window Guy. Puck has never wanted a girl more than his Sexy Office Girl. They both learn to appreciate each other through the glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Window Glass

**Title** : Through the Window Glass  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Summary** : AU. Rachel has never seen anything sexier than Hot Window Guy. Puck has never wanted a girl more than his Sexy Office Girl. They both learn to appreciate each other through the glass.  
  
 **A/N:** This is a very quickly written one-shot based off a prompt given to me by Jess. Jess, thank you for the amazing inspiration! I've also been promised something in exchange for this fic and I'll be waiting doing my Agnes dance for that, Rachel :D. 

As usual, this is NC17, folks. If you shouldn't be reading it, turn back now.

** Disclaimer: ** I don't own Glee...

* * *

Rachel hated her job with a fiery passion. It was torture coming into the high rise building in New York, knowing Broadway and her failed dreams were only blocks away. She was on the thirtieth floor and had a beautiful view out her window which took up one whole wall of her office, but even that didn't cheer her up on most days.

Lately, the only thing that ended up making her happy (and oh boy did it) was her weekly visit from Hot Window Guy. Hot Window Guy (as she'd taken to calling him) was just that. He was hot, usually sweaty, shirtless, and came to clean her big picture window once a week without fail. 2:30 on Thursday afternoons had been Rachel's... happy time... for going on three months now.

The first time he showed up she had just about fallen out of her desk chair. It was the first and only time he'd had his shirt on, but even covered, what a package he presented. He was tall and lean but his muscles were defined and they moved and flexed in delicious ways while he worked, even under his tight t-shirt. He had a sort of ridiculous haircut to see on an adult man, a Mohawk, but it worked for him and just increased his sex appeal. If all of that wasn't enough, his face was absolutely flawless and he wore a sexy little smirk as he listened to the music coming from the earbuds in his ears.

That first day she'd just sat there staring with her mouth open as he moved up, down. Up, down. Up, down. It was hypnotizing and also extremely embarassing when one of her coworkers walked in on her mid-gawk. She made sure to lock her door and from then on she made sure her coworkers knew she wasn't to be disturbed during his visits (of course her coworkers thought she was meditating... and she was. Just not inwardly).

Rachel spent the next week thinking about Hot Window Guy and hoping he would show up again. She almost shouted out loud with glee and did an embarrassing little happy dance when she saw the cleaning rig slowly slide into place at 2:30 on dot the next Thursday. She'd all but run to her door to slam it shut and lock it, turning back just in time to see him reach one hand behind his back to strip his t-shirt off.

Suddenly finding her legs unable to hold her weight, Rachel collapsed backwards onto her black leather couch and whimpered at the expanse of naked flesh now on display before her. Oh. My. God. He was even more perfect than she could have imagined. He was slightly sweaty and glistened in the afternoon sun. He had a nipple ring that caught the light and winked at Rachel, making her mouth drop open even further.

Rachel's eyes traveled down his body and she frowned for a minute when she noticed the bar of the rig covered any possibility of seeing what was behind his zipper. She took in the dirty pair of jeans and how they molded to his thighs and she had to bite her lip to keep from groaning out loud.

That second time Rachel still sat and stared, but at least that time she wasn't interrupted. She was able to watch him the entire forty five minutes he was working on her window and she found herself rubbing her thighs together more than once, desperate to ease the ache his show was creating.

The third week was when she got daring. She had already locked her door by 2:15 and she was sitting on her couch quivering with anticipation as she watched the rig slide into place. He already had his shirt off and she moaned as he swept his hand down his chest to gather the sweat, leaving streaks on his chest from his fingers.

She shifted in her seat and froze when for a split second it seemed like he'd looked right at her. What if he could see her sitting there every week, perving on him? She panicked and she was sure she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Rachel slowly stood from the couch and approached the window, paying close attention to his face for any sign that he was seeing her. She tentatively waved at him when she was standing right in front of him and then waved with both hands when that didn't garner a reaction. Nothing.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rachel went back to her perch on the couch so she could relax for the show. She was focusing on how the muscles in his abs rippled as his arms moved when she noticed the light trail of hair leading into his pants and the place hidden from her view. She gasped when the thought of what she _wasn't_ seeing sent a bolt of pleasure straight through her and ended at her core. Before she could stop herself, she had her hand between her thighs, her palm pressed firmly against her clit.

She was embarrassed with herself but not embarrassed enough to stop. She rocked a little against her hand as Hot Window Guy reached up to run the squeegee down and she began riding her hand in earnest when he stopped for a second to take a drink of water. His Adam's Apple bobbed and a little water dribbled out, trailing down his chest the same way Rachel wished her fingers could.

She whimpered and sped up as her stomach started to tighten, clamping her other hand over her mouth when Hotty bent to retrieve his squeegee that had fallen. She shouted against her palm as her body spasmed with release and kept her eyes locked on the man who had inspired it, even when she wanted to clamp her eyes shut. Relaxing back against the cushions with a small smile, she spent the remainder of his time in front of her window mentally bowing down to Hot Window Guy's existence. She was too tired to do anything else.

The fourth week, she worked up the courage to tuck her fingers beneath her panties as he worked. She plunged two inside herself when he stretched his arms out wide and rolled his neck back, giving her an amazing view of everything (except for one thing) that made this man perfect. She climaxed even faster that day and had to spend the rest of the day sans panties, having ruined the ones she was wearing.

The fifth week she was ready on her couch, bare under her skirt (she wasn't risking the uncomfortable scenario she'd created the last two weeks). She immediately began stroking herself as Hot Window Guy moved in front of her and parted her legs wide, happy to be bare and secure in the knowledge that he couldn't see her. Her mouth dropped open with pleasure when she noticed him licking his lips and biting down on the bottom one in concentration as he worked. His nostrils flared, his jaw clenched, and he grabbed on to the railing that ran along the rig and Rachel figured there must have been a strong gust of wind that had startled him.

He soon resumed working and she resumed her own work. This time when she reached her climax, she whispered a quiet 'fuck'. H.W.G. grabbed the railing again and was leaning over like he was afraid he would fall. He panted for a second and ran a hand over his Mohawk before straightening and scrubbing his face with the same palm. He let go of the railing slowly and bent to grab the water next to him, taking a drink and then pouring the rest over himself. Rachel watched him do this with wide eyes, her hand stilled between her legs as she took in the spectacle. 'It must be a hot day as well as windy,' she thought.

As soon as Hotty was out of sight, she went about cleaning herself up and spraying some perfume around the room. She slipped back into her panties and unlocked the door, but left it closed in the hopes that she would still be left alone. She wasn't quite ready to deal with anyone after that.

The weekly date went from something Rachel looked forward to, to something she _needed_. It had been a long time since a man had graced her bed and if she had to do things herself, what better way than to do it to such stimulation? It got to the point were she could only get herself off with her Hot Window Guy in front of her and so she would do it two or three times while he flexed in front of her. Thursdays were the only day of the week she looked forward to.

Finally done reminiscing, Rachel settled herself on the couch with a blanket under her, having found out how slippery leather could get when wet a few weeks before. She had her panties off and stowed in her desk drawer and a water bottle next to her in case of dehydration. She was ready.

* * *

Noah "Puck" Puckerman had a love/hate relationship with his job. On the one hand, it was hard work, not very rewarding, and he was pretty much alone most of the time. On the other hand, he got to listen to whatever music he wanted to, he didn't have to deal with some boss shouting at him all the time, and the physical labor made his body look fucking great.

The one aspect of the job he didn't know how to classify was the whole peeping tom thing. He didn't know why, but people always assumed he couldn't see them while they were in their offices (which he totally fucking could) and he'd seen some pretty disturbing shit over the years. He was inclined to hate that part of the job, that is, until he met his Sexy Office Girl.

The first time he saw her he'd about fallen off of his rig. She was this petite little thing with shiny brown hair and a hot little business suit complete with a pencil skirt and sky high heels. She was fucking gorgeous and she had a Jewish nose, which just turned him on further, being Jewish himself.

He chuckled to himself as he watched her watch him. She looked like she was catching flies with her mouth hanging open the way it was. He'd trained himself to never react to what the people were doing inside while he worked, experience teaching him that nothing good would come from them knowing he could see them. It took work to school his expression to one of bored disinterest as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

He allowed himself to snicker out loud when Sexy Office Girl's coworker startled her to the point of making her jump, knowing neither of them was looking at him. He frowned when she followed her friend out of her office and reached down to adjust his hard on after she was gone.

Puck found himself hoping to see her again the next week, knowing her row of windows would be coming up on the rotation at roughly the same time. He wanted to rush through his other windows to get to hers but he made himself slow down and work methodically so he would show up at 2:30 on the dot, hopefully catching Sexy Office Girl in her office again.

He wasn't disappointed. This week she was wearing a pants suit and her hair was piled on top of her head with a pencil stuck in it. Her blouse was tight in all the right places and he could see the shape of her curves as she went to the door and closed it. He let himself look straight at her for a minute and appreciated the curve of her ass before she turned back around.

He decided to tease her a little by stripping his shirt off. He usually kept it on while he was working since sometimes it got chilly as he went up a building. He wanted to show off his body a little to his Sexy Office Girl, though. He pulled the shirt over his head, making sure to flex the muscles in his arms as he did and he bit his lip a little when he saw her fall back onto her couch. Fuck yes, he had her.

He could see how turned on she was getting by the amount of wiggling she was doing all over the couch. He imagined her sitting in his lap while moving like that and had to stop for a second to get his shit together before moving on. He decided that was definitely his new favorite window.

The next week he made it to her window and groaned when he saw her already on the couch waiting for him. He had stopped right before her window to strip his shirt off and flex a few times to give her the full effect. Dragging his hand down his chest to tease her, he made the mistake of shifting his eyes to get the full picture of her appreciation and immediately cursed himself when she tensed up. Fuck.

He forced himself to keep a poker face and continue washing as she got up and approached the window. He almost wanted to laugh when she waved at him and then did some sort of chicken dance in front of him, but he had stayed stoic in front of bigger spectacles. He was a BAMF that way.

She finally seemed to be convinced that she couldn't be seen and returned to her place on the couch. Puck made sure to give her the best show possible, bending and flexing and rubbing his chest that was full of sweat not entirely created by the heat. He actually growled when he saw her hand go in between her legs, pressing his cock against the bar in front of him as it grew to so hard it was painful.

He worked to keep his eyes off of Sexy Office Girl directly and used the motions of his body to grind his cock against the metal as he watched her ride her hand to release. It was probably the sexiest fucking thing he had ever seen when her mouth dropped open and her body shuddered, her eyes staying on him the entire time.

Puck had taken twice as long as usual to 'wash' her window so he knew he couldn't linger much longer. He continued to rub himself slowly against the railing, desperately wishing he could just unzip and whip himself out right then and there. He was figuring his cover would be blown if he did that, though.

He quickly finished the window and mentally said goodbye to Sexy as fuck Office Girl for another week. He sighed in relief when the office next to hers was empty and he could finally reach down to adjust himself to a more comfortable position. He was still hard as a rock and he resigned himself to staying that way for a while. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on what way you looked at it) the fat dude behind the next window bumping and grinding to some unknown music took care of that problem for him.

That night he went straight to his shower when he got home, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. He was under the water as soon as it was hot and had his cock in his hand in the next moment. He thought back to images of his Office Girl grinding herself against her hand as he pumped up and down his shaft, making sure to swipe his thumb over the tip as he remembered her licking her lips. He imagined her on her knees swiping that tongue over him instead.

He had to steady himself against the wall with his other hand as he started to pump harder, remembering the way her body shook against the couch as she got herself off. He gripped himself tighter and rocked his hips into his hand, shouting 'Fuck!' as he shot himself all over the shower wall. He finished his shower on shaky legs and collapsed on his bed in his towel when he was finished. Jesus fucking christ, that chick was going to be the death of him.

Puck almost switched up his rotation halfway through the week so he could try to see his Sexy Office Girl earlier, but he knew he would get reemed out by his supervisor if he did that. He also risked missing her if he came at a different time, so he impatiently waited until Thursday.

The day in question arrived and he was practically dancing on his rig with anticipation. He'd gotten rid of his shirt in preparation and he was half hard already. She was there again, waiting on her couch and this time she wasn't timid about touching herself. She was wearing a black skirt that she pulled up and Puck clenched his fist around the squeegee, wishing he could clench it around something else as she put her fingers beneath the black lace he could see peaking out from between her perfect legs.

He did the whole dry humping against the railing bit as he focused all of his attention on the movement of her fingers against herself. He showed off for her as he imagined that little piece of fabric being gone so he could see the full effect. Everything was over too early, despite him drawing out the window washing as much as he could.

That night he made himself come three times before he was satisfied. He thought about going out to a bar to pick up a woman to bury his dick in, but he decided he didn't feel like going to the trouble. Besides, he doubted he would be able to find someone to live up to Sexy Office Girl's potential.

The next week was the day he liked to call 'Jizz in my pants day'. Well, he didn't like to call it that, but that was the name that always popped into his head when he thought about it. And trust him, he thought about it a lot.

That was the day Sexy as fuck Office Girl turned into Sexiest fucking Office Girl Alive. She was waiting for him like she usually did but this time when she reached down to lift her skirt, there was no fabric blocking his view. He nearly fell off his rig yet again and he had to grip the railing and bend a little, looking away completely so he could fucking get his shit together... again. He clenched his jaw and growled, telling himself to man the fuck up. She was just a girl.

He watched her finger herself, wishing like fuck that he was in there with her and rubbed himself against the railing harder than ever. He scrubbed the window harder so he could move against the metal faster and faster, keeping time with the pumping of her fingers. He could actually see how wet she was through the window, her fingers coated in her juices and that thought was what tipped him over the edge, right as she went as well.

Puck bent again, wondering what the fuck had gotten in to him that he couldn't stop himself from coming all over himself like he was twelve. He grabbed the water bottle to cool himself off, dumping it down his chest and into the uncomfortable situation that was now his pants.

He reluctantly moved on, praying like fuck that these little meeting between him and his Office Girl would never stop.

In the weeks that followed, things got even more heated. Sexy (as he'd started calling her in his head) had no problem spreading her legs for him every Thursday afternoon. If he wasn't sure she thought he couldn't see him, he would have sworn she was doing it on purpose to drive him crazy. He had taken to carrying shit to clean himself off with after that first 'jizz in pants' encounter and he found himself more often than not needing it after he left her window. She was just too fucking sexy.

Today marked the three month 'anniversary' of the start of their little sessions (and fuck you, you would be paying attention to how long it had been going on if you were him, too). He had something special planned for Sexy and he was equal parts excited and nervous (and he _never_ fucking got nervous) about it. He was going to let his girl know his secret.

He got his shit together, including the extra stuff he needed for his plan and started out. He was practically vibrating with excitement as he slowly worked his way towards her window and he let out a sigh of relief when he was finally ready to move into position in front of her. He grabbed everything and laid it out the way he wanted it before manipulating the rig into place. His girl was right where she always was, waiting for him.

He started his normal routine but as she spread her legs and parted her folds, he turned his head and looked right into her eyes. She stiffened in surprise and he could tell by the way her mouth moved that she yelped out loud. She went to close her legs but Puck put his hand against the window and shook his head at her. He held her gaze as he bent to retrieve the papers laying by his feet under a crate. He held up the first sign:

**Don't stop. You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen.**

She still looked like she was ready to bolt so he quickly flipped to the next page:

**Don't be embarrassed. I've never been more turned on by anything in my life.**

He saw her relax slightly and he grinned at her as her legs opened a little more. He bit his lip and nodded again, trying to let her know that it was okay. He took one hand and rubbed it against his chest, tweaking the nipple ring just to tease her and he smirked at her when her lips parted.

He bent to put the papers back on the floor and grabbed the crate to move where he usually stood. He hopped up on it and looked back at Sexy, noticing that she was taking in everything he was doing with a mixture of curiosity, embarrassment, and lust on her face. He smirked at her again from his higher position, motioning down so she could see why he had used the crate. His cock was above the bar that usually hid his hard on from her and it was straining against his zipper. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.

He slowly began to undo the button on his pants but stopped when she shook her head frantically. He frowned at her as she gestured around him, indicating she thought he would be seen. He shook his head at her and mouthed 'It's okay. Too high up' before resuming his task of freeing himself.

He lowered the zipper slowly and watched Sexy's face as his cock sprang free. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. He palmed himself, bracing his hand against the window and smiled at her again. He nodded down towards her own hand as he slowly started to stroke himself.

Sexy bit her lip and turned a hot little shade of red but she slowly started stroking herself to the same rhythm of his hand. He licked his lip and stared at her as she became more bold and sped up her movements. He kept pace with her, letting her take the lead but he moved his other hand to tweak his nipple and nodded for her to do the same. She blushed again but moved her other hand to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, spreading it wide and pulling down the cup of her bra to pinch and pull at herself.

Puck groaned as he watched her arch her back from the pleasure and just wished he could melt himself through the glass so he could use his fingers to make her come (or his tongue or his cock, _fuck_ ). His fingers returned to the glass and clenched against it as they locked eyes. Sexy twisted her nipple one more time and pinched her clit and Puck watched her fly. He clenched his jaw and groaned at the back of his throat, following right after with a string of curses and come.

They both panted on their respective sides of the glass as they continued to watch each other. Puck was the first to recover, raising his eyebrows at her and grinning. Sexy looked away shyly for a second before looking back and offering her own tentative smile.

Satisfied for the moment with that smile, Puck bent to grab some tissues to wipe his hand with and tucked himself back into his jeans. He picked up the discarded paper and flipped to the next one:

**Meet me in the lobby in 30 minutes.**

Sexy had started to put herself back together so she wasn't looking at him. He tapped on the glass to get her attention, making her head snap up. She read the note and looked at him, thinking shit over or something. Puck resisted the urge to shift back and forth like a little kid while he waited for her answer. When it seemed like she was taking too long he flipped to the next page:

**Please?**

He watched her melt before his eyes and he breathed a sigh of relief when she finally nodded yes. He was just glad he didn't need to use his 'Pretty please' or his 'Pretty please with me on top' signs.

Puck started moving shit around so he could get the fuck up off the rig, but paused when he noticed the white streak marring the window. He snorted before bending to grab his squeegee. He figured (and hoped) that this was the first and only time he would have to clean that particular substance off a window.

He tapped on the window one more time to get his girl's attention before tapping his wrist where a watch would be and waving to her. He paused when she shyly walked towards the window, stopping right in front of him. Sexy put her hand against the window and his hand was there on the other side before he even had the thought to put it there. They smiled at each other and Sexy blew him a kiss before turning to walk away.

Puck felt like he was on some kind of high as he maneuvered the rig to the roof. Fuck the rest of the windows today, he was going to get his girl. He signed himself out of the log sheet when he got to the little office on the top floor before bounding into the elevator that would take him to his Sexy Office Girl.

He had taken the time to put a shirt on but he was still pretty grimy from work so he hoped she didn't mind. He looked down at himself and shrugged. She didn't seem to mind the dirty, sweaty look before now.

Puck nervously stepped off the elevator when it reached the lobby, scrubbing his hands against his thighs and looking around. He felt his face fall when he didn't immediately see her, but then there she was. He tried to slow himself as he jogged across the lobby to her, figuring it wouldn't be a good idea to run up to her and throw her over his shoulder cave-man style like he wanted. He ended up approaching her from behind and tapping her the shoulder gently.

Sexy turned to look at him shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, Hi."

Her voice was sexy and breathy, just like he thought it would be. He answered, "Hey. I'm Puck. What's your name?"

She smiled a little more and said, "My name is Rachel."

Puck grinned at her and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rachel."

She slowly put her hand in his, blushing when he brought it up to his lips. "I'm gonna call you Sexy, that alright with you?"

Rachel laughed the cutest laugh he had ever heard and replied, "Only if I can call you Hotty."

They smiled at each other as Puck led Rachel out into the bright afternoon. He was ready to get to know his girl with no glass in the way.


End file.
